So Near, So Far, So In Between
by KatPat
Summary: Alice has the buisness she wanted but life is not nearly as wonderful as she had hoped. Now that she's home she finds herself coming back to Wonderland & getting much closer to old friends.what will she choose when frendship turns to romance?review4update
1. 1 The journey to and from

I do not own Alice in wonderland. Tim burton and Disney do

* * *

Alice Kingsleigh had had a productive and success full life since that faithful event 3 years ago. After doing the impossible she set out to do what was considered to be more impossible things, recreating her fathers business and trading trade with china. She had worked hard with her father business partner and from that hard work they had managed to establish the first British trading post in China. Sadly, things had not turned out as well as she had hoped. While Mr. Ascot had been very kind and saw the intelligence and strength of her father in her, all other business men seemed to see was a foolish dreaming girl. They considered her to be nothing more then a play thing to Mr. Ascot, regardless of how much he might deny it.

But today was different from the many other days; there was an extraordinarily important meeting today. This was the last meeting they would attend before being able to return to London. Should the meeting be a successes they would be able to go home and operate things smoothly from the comfort of their own homes. Alice and Mr. Ascot were walking together towards the meeting room in the home of a powerful Chinese representative for the Republic of china.

Mr. Ascot was dressed in one of his suit, he choose a dark blue suit today, given to him as a gift when their first deal was made with the Chinese government. Alice was in a long blue dress very similar to the one she had worn 3 years ago when she had returned to wonderland. She had thought much of wonderland since she had last been there, wondering if everyone was alright, if every one was happy. In particular she thought of Tarrant, the hatter, whom she had become rather close to in wonderland. It seemed the people who were supposed to be normal in this world paled in comparison to the vibrant personalities of wonderland. But Alice tried not to let her thoughts drift away today; she needed to focus on the task at hand. As they walked she looked around a bit, the long halls seemed still so strange yet fascinating to her, the architecture was much different from that of London, yet it held its own charm and elegance.

They arrived at the grand doors to the meeting room they were tall and made of wood with stunning engravings of mythic creatures of the land. Two men stood on either side of the door, guarding the entrance. In front of these impressive doors stood the business men with whom they came to meet, chatting with one another when they noticed the two of them coming towards them.

"Mr. Kou, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mr. Ascot and this lovely young lady is my business apprentice Alice."

The men shook hands as a translator spoke for Mr. Ascot. As the translator finished, Mr. Kou looked at him perplexed, then said something in his native tongue in a questioning tone, looking from the translator to Alice. The translator pointed to Alice and spoke again in the language still to strange to Alice. She felt a tab bit upset at the pointing, she felt it was rather rude, but she tried to tell herself it might be yet another one of the cultural differences she had run into in the past. However, Mr. Kou suddenly looked angry and spoke in a frustrated tone. The translator looked to Mr. Ascot.

"Mr. Kou Does not wish for this young girl to be present for the meeting."

Alice looked at the translator with slightly widened eyes, then looking to Mr. Kou, then to Mr. Ascot. This was her fathers business and if anyone had a right to be in this meeting it was her. She opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Ascot spoke first.

"She is very important to this company, I really must insist on her being present." He stated rather firmly as Alice smiled just a bit, trying to remain professional but enjoying the fact that he had stood up for her.

The translator began to speak and Mr. Kou took a stern look to his face. He spoke with sternness in his voice, as if trying to over power Mr. Ascots previous tone. The translator nodded and began to speak again.

"Mr. Kou says that regardless, children have no place in a businessmen's meeting room, much less a young girl."

With that Alice could no longer hold her tongue, "I have every right to be here, this was originally my families company. I have worked hard to make things work in your country, regardless of how I may look there is nothing childish about my business actions."

The entire time Alice spoke Mr. Kou refused to look at her, staring instead at Mr. Ascot. The translator began to speak but Mr. Kou held his hand up forcefully motioning for the translator to stop. He then spoke very calmly and the translator looked down at the floor sheepishly before hesitantly translating the sentence.

"Mr. Kou says that if you insist on her being here, then he must insist on canceling the meeting."

Mr. Ascot sighed and turned to Alice, speaking in a hushed tone much like that of a whisper.

"I'm sorry Alice but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to-"

"Sir, surely we can renegotiate, this man is being unreasonable."

"Alice, it's taken us so long to get this far, we can't risk it now. I'm terribly sorry Alice; I know how much this meant."

Alice looked down biting her lower lip for a moment then looking back up at Mr. Ascot with her usual calm persona, trying to mask her frustration.

"No, it's quite alright Mr. Ascot I understand completely."

With that she turned, glancing at Mr. Kou who still refused to look at her. She turned curtly and walked quickly down the hall back towards the entrance to the building.

_The nerve!_ She thought to herself, _why is it that so many people disregard me simply because I am a woman or young? Is the whole world plagued by such ignorance?_

She walked briskly towards the entrance and down the steps as she headed towards her lodgings.

* * *

After a few hours of being cooped up in her room blowing off some steam by ranting to herself, she felt the need to walk about. She knew there was a market place near by and thought that perhaps she could entertain herself by looking around at the oddities for sale. She put on her long blue jacket, her distinctive gloves with the fingers cut off , and a basket for her items and set out towards the market place.

The place was particularly busy today. People were bustling through the small walkways carrying whatever good they could. The small shack like stands with vendors yelling about fantastic deals and one of a kind items. Alice was rather surprised that so many knew that much English, but it was pleasant to think that should she wish to get something she may.

Alice went around and looked at the fresh produce first, buying little snacks here and there with some of the money she had set aside to spend on herself. She looked at all the fresh greens, picking up several Carrots and a head of lettuce. She held up one of the carrots as she examined it and couldn't help but thing of that funny little white rabbit with a waist coat. _Dear Nivens, how are you in that wonderland so far away?_

She continued to look through the market until she came to the meat section. Chickens and pigs all around, people shouting as they bid on the poor creatures. It was rather revolting to Alice, ever since she has been to wonderland and became friends with so many animals she found meat much less appealing. She struggled to move through the crowds trying to get past this section of the market when she turned and something caught her eye. At a lonely stand to the far side of the market stood a stand with a single white rabbit in a very small cage. The Rabbit was about the size of a large tea cup and the cage wasn't much larger. Alice stood there for a moment looking at the rabbit, and just as she was about to turn back and keep walking the man at the stand went over to the cage and got the rabbit out placing it on a board as he reached for something else. As he continued to look, Alice looked over the stand, coming closer to get a better look and too her horror she saw rabbits, dead rabbits, hanging up side down for sale. The man finished rummaging around a pulled out a knife. Alice's eyes grew wide and she ran to the stand "STOP!" She screamed and the man looked to her, one hand on the rabbit now struggling for its life, the other holding a knife in the air. He began to speak in Chinese, gesturing with a smile towards the dead rabbits hanging up, but Alice shook her head , stopping in front of the stand and breathing heavily to catch her breath.

"That rabbit, I want that rabbit! In your hand, I'll give you whatever you want."

The Chinese man looked somewhat annoyed and pointed once again to the rabbits. Alice sighed with frustration. She pointed franticly to the rabbit in his hand.

"That rabbit!"

The man smiled and again prepared to kill the rabbit but Alice franticly shook her head and waved her hands in a stopping gesture. She then pointed to the rabbit and gestured for him to put it directly in he hands. She pointed to the dead rabbits shaking her head, pointed to the living rabbit, then her hand and nodded. The man looked somewhat confused, then Alice dumped out her coin purse on the counter. The man laughed, grabbing the rabbit and shoving it into Alice's hands. She sighed with relief as she began to walk away listening to the exuberant laughter of the man at the stand. She looked down at the little creature in her hands as she placed it in her basket, then stroking the creature gently on its back. The poor thing was rather thin and while it appeared very frightened, at the feeling of Alice's touch it seemed to calm immediately. After checking to see what it was, she smiled and continued to pet the rabbit.

"Well little girl," Alice said in a soft tone, "Today is your lucky day, and I hope your grateful, you cost a pretty penny. " The rabbit stayed put in her spot as Alice removed her hand, took a handkerchief from her pocket and covered the little one. "I suppose you'll be needing a name." She pondered for a moment and from no where a name popped into her head. "Abby. It's a fine name don't you think?" But the little rabbit had hidden most of its body beneath the handkerchief. "Abby it is then." She whispered into the basket as she left the meat section of the market and into another.

She walked by the other vendors looking at the lovely trinkets and toys they had available. She found them interesting but there was nothing that really caught her, until she came upon a very distinctive and unique item. It was large, flat, about 3 feet high, and covered with a old dirty cloth. Alice looked for the merchant who owned the stand; she was an elderly woman in rags who appeared to be haggling with someone over the price of another item for sale. Alice went over to the large object and removed the cloth to reveal a dingy, dirty yet awe invoking mirror. She set her purchases (and Abby ) aside and knelt down to get a closer look, rubbing the mirror with the cloth to clean it up just a bit. Beneath the dirt covered frame was a beautifully carved frame, made to look like trees. A tree trunk was on either side, the bottom of the mirror was made up of tree roots and the top of the mirror had tree limps branching out and intertwining towards the very top in a half moon shape. It was extremely well detailed, with actual groves in the tree giving the illusion of bark, grass growing between the roots at the bottom and even a small rabbit in the left hand corner. Small leaves were carved into the trees, coming out of the branches much like that of a tree in spring just blooming. The glass its self however was filthy, and desperately needed to be washed.

"It's rather nice isn't it?" She said to Abby in her basket, "Sadly, all the money I brought was spent saving you. Too bad I didn't bring more; it's rather lovely isn't it.? "

Just as Alice was about to rub away some of the dirt from the glass the old woman came over, her face bright with excitement.

"You like?"

The voice of the woman woke Alice from her dazed state as she studied the mirror.

"I'm sorry?" Alice said with a somewhat confused tone. The old woman moved to the other side of the stand and patted the mirror.

"You like? You want?"

"I don't have any money I'm sorry."

The old woman shook her head; she had a small grin on her face, as if she were trying to suppress a larger smile.

"You want? You take no charge."

Alice looked at her strangely, why would she want to give up such a beautiful item for nothing? She looked at the old woman then the mirror. It really was a wonderful mirror, and it would look beautiful over her fireplace, but she knew to approach with caution.

"I couldn't possibly carry it."

"I bring to you."

Alice raised an eyebrow to the woman's response, she seemed all too eager to get ride of this mirror.

"Why do you want to get ride of it so badly? Why not sell it?"

The woman coughed then looked sterner look as she spoke again.

"Ugly, no buy. You want, yes?"

Alice looked at her cautiously still, the woman began to look irritated and she started to walk to the other side of the stand again. "No want? I keep. Go." Alice took a step towards the woman regretting her words and possibly missing a wonderful opportunity.

"I'm sorry! I'll take it."

Alice proceeded to give the old woman her address, told her a time to come and walked off after picking up her things and Abby. But as she walked she could have sworn she heard the woman snickering quietly to herself.

* * *

As she walked through the door of her lodgings Mr. Ascot walked up to her with an enormous smile on his face. "We did it Alice!" He exclaimed, "The deal is done and we can finally go home! Isn't it wonderful Alice? And just think, if it wasn't for your belief in the impossible it never would have happened! I've already arranged for use to take a ship home so pack your things we are leaving tomorrow morning."

He looked down from Alice's face to her basket in which the little white rabbit was happily chewing away on a carrot.

"Alice, are you aware you have a rabbit eating your produce?"

"Yes actually, I bought her today. They were going to kill her, I couldn't let that happen. Her name is Abby." Alice said rather firmly as if to emphasis the importance of this act in her mind. Mr. Ascot looked at her questioningly for a moment then smiled softly, extending his hand to pet Abby's back as she ate.

"Just make sure you keep watch of her on the way home, you ever know what sailor will eat."

Alice looked at him alarmed, pulling the basket closer to her and Mr. Ascot chuckled.

"Best go get ready Alice; we've a long journey home ahead of us."

* * *

After a grueling journey home Alice was back in London. The mirror had been delivered the morning of their departure and while Alice wanted to clean it on the ship Mr. Ascot said there was no time to unwrap it and put it in her quarters. It had to be put with many of the other larger items being taken home down in the lower levels of the ship. While Alice greatly wanted to go down and get the mirror her quarters were too small for her to put it up and with the usual bumpiness of the sea she feared if she attempted to bring it up she might break it.

But both the mirror and Abby had made it on the voyage home. Alice smiled and fidgeted with Abby in her hands in the carriage ride towards her home. She was rather excited admittedly; she enjoyed getting to see the familiar scenery that she had taken advantage of all those years growing up. Only now did she feel she truly appreciated the beauty of the lush forests, gentle breezes and soft yellow sun. It was wonderful to be home.

Her mother greeted her rather happily though it didn't take her long to begin to criticizes Alice on her lack of stockings or corset. _Good to know mother has changed _Alice thought sarcastically. The fact that she had brought an animal home was not greeted well either.

"The vermin will eat out flowers and plants!" Her mother had said.

"No she won't mother, look at the size of her, she can barley finish one carrot. Besides I'll keep her out of trouble." Alice has said sternly in protest. Her mother opened her mouth to speak again but sighed and allowed Alice this victory.

After the reunion with her mother ended, Alice was finally able to return to her room. She had the mirror taken out of the carriage and brought to her room. Alice put Abby on the ground and allowed her to roam around her room to get a feel for her new home, then she set herself to unpack her things. While she was unpacking she felt the mirror behind her, as if it were drawing her to it. She stopped turning to the mirror, staring at that filthy cloth the old woman had covered it in. She tried to turn back to her unpacking, but it was as if a force was calling to her, pulling her to the mirror. Alice Sighed and pushed her packing aside, resolving to finish it later. She looked down on the ground to see Abby looking up at her, so she knelt down, picker her up and placed her softly on the bed where she hoped between her pillows.

Alice got a few clothes and some warm water and slowly cleaned the mirror. Bit by bit the dirt and filth came off of the mirror and what had once appeared to be wood turned out to be a stunning bronze. Alice finally cleaned the glass off, and once she did something seemed odd about it. She stared into the mirror and the room around her in it, something seemed different but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

A sudden knock came at the door, pulling Alice from the mirror. "Come in."

Her mother walked in through the door, "Alice dear, you've been up here for hours. Please come down stairs your sister has arrived." She looked around her room, not even noticing the mirror but instead looked to the bed, "And your not even unpacked Alice, I would have thought all that business work would have made you little more responsible. Come now your sisters waiting." With that she rushed out of the room and down the hall. _How is it that mother can become so upset so quickly over nothing?_ Alice thought to herself. With a sigh she got up, pet Abby on the head and then walked downstairs.

Upon entering the parlor Alice saw her lovely sister Margret and her less then pleasant husband. While He had ended the affair she had always been cautious of him. Her sister rose and they embraced. They made ideal chit chat for a while, weather, how things went in china and how things where while Alice was gone. After a while Alice's mother asked Margret husband to come with her for a walk in the garden so Alice and her sister could talk. The two got up and headed out of the room and towards the front door.

A silence feel over the room as Margret looked down at her hands and Alice looked at her. Alice was concerned as to why her sister suddenly wouldn't look at her. "Margret what is it?" she said softly putting her hand on top of her sisters.

"Alice do you still believe in wonderland?" Alice sighed and pulled away slightly.

"How many time do I have to tell you it's not a dream, it's a real place."

"but Alice" her sister protested, " how could such a place possibly exists? Talking rabbits, smiling cats, singing flowers, how can any of that be true? "

"Look at my arm for proof then." With that Alice took offer her Jacket and pulled up her sleeve to reveal 3 long distinct scars on her upper arm. "Those were from the bandersnatch, I didn't have then before the proposal remember?"

"Alice, you feel down a hole, it was all a dream. You probably just got scratched on some broken branches." She said as she stood and put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Father would believe me..." Alice said quietly. Margret said nothing but sat down again. "perhaps you need some help Alice, we could call someone…" She trailed off for a moment, then looked back at Alice with hopeful eyes. "or maybe your just very tired from the trip, it must have been exhausting to come back after being gone so long?"

Alice could see what Margret was doing. She knew Alice believed in wonderland but she had to lie to herself about it, with a small disappointed sigh Alice nodded and smiled sadly. "I am rather tired, the ride here was rather rough so I didn't sleep well most of the way. " Margret sighed with relief and smiled rather brightly. "Then perhaps you should go to bed early it is nearly 8. Time fly's when ones having fun eh?"

Alice smiled to herself. "Time can be funny in dreams too."

Margret looked at Alice perplexed, but it was then that her husband and mother came in, her husband looking dreadfully unhappy.

"Mother, your finally back, what happened?"

"Well your husband insisted on separating from me and I had to go and find him, but we are back now. What have you been up to?"

Alice looked from the two who had just come back to her sister. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to get away from more unpleasantness.

"Nothing mother, I'm just going to bed mother. Goodnight. "

With that Alice walked quickly back to her room, leaving the others to do whatever they pleased. She looked to see that the servants had indeed placed the mirror over her fireplace, which pleased her. She looked to her bed to see that Abby had fallen asleep on her bed. She figured it would be wise to try and do the same. She gently moved Abby on top of a pillow and set her on the floor. She then got into her night gown and laid down in bed hoping to fall asleep. Time passed, and hour, two hours, three hours, and Alice couldn't fall asleep. She felt the familiar tugging, the feeling of the mirror behind her, as if it were a person watching, waiting for her.

She bit her lip and begrudgingly threw off the blankets and went over to the mirror against the wall, a chair up just beneath it. It was strange, but she swore it seemed at if the trees had more leaves. She stared at it, again getting the feeling that what she was looking at wasn't quit right. Abby shook in her sleep, moving her legs franticly as if trying to run from something_. Probably dreaming of that horrible cage _Alice thought. She moved to pick her up, putting her in her lap and petting her to comfort her. The little rabbit moved around in her lap until she found a pocket on her night gown and snuggled down inside it. In the distance she could hear the grandfather clock ringing 1: 30 in the morning and with Abby in her lap she continued to look at the mirror until she felt her eyes getting heavy and she felt as if she were about to fall asleep. That was when something fascinating happened. She looked up from her lap to see the mirrors glass begin to change, at first it seemed to fade to a grey color, then it seemed to turn to a thick fog or mist. She got up on the chair, climbing onto the mantle, moving her face closer being just inches from it now. She went to put a hand on the mirror, but one of her feet slipped from the mantle. Alice yelped as she felt herself falling forward, expecting to hit the mall or fall back on the floor but she felt herself falling forward.

She hit the floor hard groaning as she got up, checking to see if Abby was alright. She was shaken but not injured. It would appear she was in the same room, yet it somehow seemed different. She looked down to see she had scrapped her knee slightly in the fall _I'll have to have one of the servants help me fine the medical kit._ With that she went to open the door to her room, but she did not see the hall. Her jaw dropped. Sunshine flooded into the room and along with warm breezes, she could hear singing in the distance.

A magnificent grin appeared on Alice's face.

"I'm back."


	2. 2 Oh, Alice, dear where have you been?

Hi there, I'm so happy that so many people have liked my story! It was a real suprise and I want to thank everyone who favorited, added alerts or reviewed this story! Everytime I get a review it just makes me want to post my next chapter that much fast ^_^ thank you everyone

**Kuki200: **yes, I did take the title from Danny Elfmans song, hope you notice the name of this chapter :P

**AdriRin: **Actually the Rupublic of china was established in 1912, which is around the time I assumed Alice was set, though I do admit it could take place in the mid to late 1800's.

**Kurogawa Yumi**:of course! I love rabbits, and I would think Alice would too considering she knows at least two.

I do not own Alice in Wonderland, Tim Burton and Disney do.

Enjoy

* * *

Slowly Alice stepped onto the grass, walking through the door. She looked about her, inhaling the magnificent scents of this magical place.

Wonderland

It seemed as if she had been away for a lifetime, memories that were once fading flooded back to her in vibrant detail. She walked farther into the forest, one hand pulling Abby out of her pocket and holding her to her chest so that she might see the majestic beauty of the wonderland forest. Abby appeared to be rather started from the fall, but calmed as she was held close to the warmth of Alice's chest.

The trees were far more beautiful then those she had appreciated when she was coming home. They somehow seemed more vibrant, more alive. As Alice walked slowly she put hr free hand on a tree, and she swore she felt a pulsing all around her, from the trees from the ground, from everything it was all stunning and it was all so alive. Even the simplest plant was made that much more extraordinary by the charm of wonderland.

_Well, it's technically called Underland, but it's not as if anyone's listening to my thoughts_ Alice mused to herself.

As she continued to walk she heard the singing get louder, she looked around to find its source but to no avail. She began to move once again, lifting her foot to take another step but before she could put it down she heard small screams. She looked down to see a group of flowers, all shaking beneath her foot.

"Oh I do beg your pardon ladies! I'm not used to being this size in the forest." She said moving her foot and kneeling down to speak with the flowers. The flowers however did not look satisfied.

"Watch where you're walking you great stupid girl!" shouted a purple Marigold. The Rose beside her nudged her with her leaf. "Have you any idea who this is? That's Alice! If it weren't for her the red queen might have destroyed this forest for lord knows what!"

The other flowers giggled as the Marigold looked from the Rose to the large golden haired girl. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize you were a champion." She pleaded. The rose moved her head slightly to be somewhat in front of the marigold. "Do pardon her disrespect, she's new here. Good to see you Alice, still ugly I see"

Alice looked somewhat annoyed as she set Abby next to her, "And you are still rather rude I see, but your singing is still lovely." The other flowers whispered to one another giggling still.

"You're all rather giddy aren't you? " Alice said looking more relaxed. The other flowers continued their whispering, the Marigold looking at Abby rather cautiously as she sniffed the ground near the flowers. The Rose however smiled coyly, "Well, being the champion of wonderland, we know how happy everyone will be to see you, they'll go batty! And we are the first to find out you're here. It's a wonderful piece of gossip to spread around the forest!" With that the giggling from the other flowers had turn to full blown laughter as they all began to talk at once. Alice rolled her eyes _All this time and they still love their gossip. Suppose there isn't much else to do when you can't move from one spot. _

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you all to your chattering I have a few friends I'd like to see" Alice said as she rose to her feet picking up Abby as she sniffed the not petrified Marigold. She turned to walk when the Rose called out to her, "Alice!"

She turned around to face the flower. "I should warn you. Wonderland is relatively peaceful but the White Queen had been taking more people into her army should her sister ever rise again and well…some of the recruits are less then …satisfactory." Alice raised and eye brow.

"Are they at the castle? I should like to avoid any trouble if possible" she asked as she stroked Abby softly as she held her in her hand.

The Rose looked off the side "well you see they actually trail-"

"HALT!!"

Alice and the flowers turned to see one of the White Queens soldiers, this one in particular a knight presumably from the horse head helmet.

"Speak of the devil, good luck Alice."

Alice glared at the Rose who only smiled and the knight came charging towards her. Alice didn't run _surely this can be talked out; perhaps he will recognize me and I'll be on my way in no time._

The knight rushed up to her stooping just inches from her.

"Where is your identification?" He shouted in a deep but some how rather funny voice.

"Since when have the creatures of wonderland needed identification?" Alice asked, she was already frustrated with the flowers giggling this silly knight wasn't helping.

"No questions! That's my job! I'm afraid if you don't show identification you shall have to be taken prisoner." The strange knight announced as her firmly grabbed her free wrist.

"I most certainly will not! " Alice said firmly, "I've done absolutely nothing wrong. I don't need identification I'm Alice, _the_ Alice."

"'afraid I don't know you miss! You'll have to come with me." With that The knight threw Alice over his shoulder, causing her to drop Abby on a patch of soft moss, and ran out of the forest presumably towards the white queen castle.

_Not even a half hour in wonderland and you've been arrested, good show Alice! _She yelled at herself in her mind as she was carried off by an idiotic knight.

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp sat in his familiar arm chair with his two good friends. While He had come to much better terms with time, he found that he felt as if he should have tea very often even though now it was no longer necessary. He had now gone back to being the hatter for the White queen and he felt magnificent to be working again and for such a fantastic ruler as the Queen. He was relaxing today while the queen was attending to some paper work. However ever since that faithful day ,when he had Fudderwakened for the first time in years, and when Alice had left wonderland, he often found his thoughts going back to her. On nights when he couldn't sleep he thought back to her return and all she had done. He thought about what might have happened if she had stayed, what fun they all could have had taking tea, not to mention she could see some of his new fabulous hats! But the while the thought brought a smile to his face, he felt rather sad when he was reminded of them later.

While he did love his friends that he had now, he did greatly enjoy Alice's company. There was something about her that was much different from the other creatures of Underland; she had a muchness to her that he had never seen in anyone else. He knew she said that she would be back but as time went by he began to doubt she would return. Then again, it had taken her a very long time to return last time, she had grown in to a lovely young lady since then. The hatter stared down at his tea, swirling it a bit in the cup; Tarrant did rather miss his friend. He would have liked to get to know her a bit better.

"Is everything alright?" The voice woke the Hatter from his thoughts. He turned to see the dormouse looking at him somewhat concerned.

"quite alright, fine in fact, nothing the matter at all, right as rain , peachy keen, bright as a-"

"Hatter."

He calmed himself, trying not to get so dreadfully over excited. "Sorry."

"no need to be sorry" She said as she chucked a small scone at the March Hare who in retaliation threw a small teapot at her, nearly hitting her head sending them both into fits of laughter.

Hatter smiled his usually toothy grin as he watched his friends, taking a sip of his tea when something in the distance caught his eye. It was just at the edge of the forest, something very small and white was moving around. He squinted to see what it was and it appeared to be a small rabbit!! Far too small to be the white rabbit Mr. McTwisp whom he was acquainted with but a white rabbit none the less.

"I do believe we have a guest!" He exclaimed as he hopped from his chair and went to the edge of the forest where the little rabbit was. He looked down, his eyes a vibrant emerald as he looked down at the little creature.

"My dear! I don't believe we know each other and seeing as I can't recall meeting such a terribly small rabbit, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tarrant and these are my good friends Thackery Earwicket and Mallymkun."

Both the March Hare and the Dormouse waved.

"You are most welcome to join our tea party as we have plenty of room but first I should like to know your name, might you have one?"

The little rabbit looked up at him petrified, unable to move away from the towering hatter in front of her. The hatter looked at her perplexed and his smile faded.

"I suppose if you don't have one that's quite alright but if you do decline our invitation you should have the good manners to tell me." He looked down at the still greatly frightened rabbit and began to feel rather annoyed.

"Well there is no need to be rude, I shall bid you good day." The hatter pouted just as Mallymkun scurried up to his feet.

"Hatter! Can't you see the poor things terrified?"

The hatter looked down at the rabbit once more, this time looking deep into her eyes and she was indeed shaking with what looked to be fear.

"I believe your right, but that's no excuse to be rude." He said rather firmly.

"Perhaps she can't speak, and look at the size of her not to mention she's naked! For all we know she's been through a horrible ordeal and now you're going off and calling her rude!"

The hatter looked to his friend wide eyed then down to the little rabbit. "Of course! What perfect sense that makes, how foolish of me, but it does make perfect sense, look at the thing she's dreadfully small, far to small for a normal rabbit, I should says she's even-"

"Hatter! We need to help her!"

The hatter shook his head again and nodded to Mallymkun.

"Mally you're absolutely right, and if anyone should be able to help this poor dear it's the White Queen." He began to teach down for the little rabbit and just as the creature was about to turn around Mally got behind her covering her with her coat. In that short time the hatter picked up the little creature, now struggling to escape and put her in a spare pocket.

"Not to worry love, we're gonna help! " Mally shouted reassuringly.

"Fine! Leave without your tea!" The March Hare shouted, throwing a scone and missing.

The hatter ignored the hare as the dormouse laughed and scurried up hatter's leg and onto his shoulder as they set off for Marmoreal.

* * *

After a very long and rather uncomfortable ride on the shoulder of a less then competent knight, Alice had finally arrived at the White Queens Castle. Once arriving at the gates he threw her off his shoulder and bound her hands. He then pushed her in front of him, forcing her to walk down the path.

"You know it's extremely uncomfortable to be carried on someone's shoulders over such a long distance." Alice complained as he poked her in the back to make her walk fast. "Stop that! That's completely unnecessary!"

The knight looked down but held his staff up still pointing at her back should she stop, "Well perhaps if you didn't fidget so much it would be more comfortable!" He shouted back.

"How did you get to be a knight? I don't recall ever being asked to show identification the last two times I was here."

"Well, technically I'm in training to be a knight, wait, you're not supposed to know that. I mean, be quite! Keep walking! You live in Underland you know the rules."

"But I don't live in wonderland! I'm visiting." Alice protested.

"Well if you're not from round here you're from the outlands, and nothing good comes from the outlands."

"I'm not from the outlands I'm from London!"

The knight stopped for a second as Alice continued to walk, he then ran to catch up to her. "Only one person has ever come from the land of London and that was the champion of Underland."

"And you've arrested her. I'm Alice; I was the one to slay the Jabberwocky."

"You couldn't be the champion, you're a lady, and I've never heard of an Alice."

"What name have you heard of then?"

"Just the champion, I wasn't there the day we talked about their name and all that stuff."

Alice merely sighed as she walked into the beautiful white halls of Marmoreal castle. Court was obviously not in section as many of the members were wandering around speaking with one other in the hall. They looked to see who had come in the door with the knight and their eyes widened as they fell upon Alice. They began to talk franticly, some running to other members of the court to point out Alice now being brought in by the young knight to be.

One of the members ran behind the thrown at the end of the hall. The hall was now full of the sound of people speaking excitedly as Alice approached the thrown. The knight tapped her shoulder with his staff. "Kneel" he said anxiously.

Within moments the member of the court had come back from behind the thrown , walking behind them was the Magnificent White Queen herself. She looked about, hands up as if dancing, while she walked across the floor. Her eyes turned to Alice and they grew wide.

"This young lass has been caught without identification in the Underland forest near the border with the outlands!" The knight shouted rather proudly as he saluted his queen.

"With your permission I should like to place her in the dungeons until someone of reliability is able to identify her!"

The Queen continued to look at Alice's face, a smile slowly spreading across her face, ascending the steps from her thrown, appearing to float as she went. She walked up to Alice, kneeling down slightly offering her hand gracefully, helping Alice up from the floor.

"Alice!" The Queen said in her ever so regal voice. It was exactly as Alice had remembered it to be.

"Dear Alice, We are most overjoyed to have you back, oh this is a most wonderful turn of fate indeed. " The queen seemed truly happy and surprised as she spoke.

She then looked up to the knight and glided to Alice's side, gently pointing to the cuffs around Alice's wrists.

"Remove these at once." She said calmly, and while she looked to be fairly calm Alice turned to see something she could swear was hidden rage in her eyes. The knight moved quickly to unshackle Alice and Alice rubbed her wrists as she felt the relief of the heavy binds being taken away. The Knight merely looked down as Bishop came up, saluted the queen and grabbed the arm of the knight, dragging him off.

"How the hell could you not know that was Alice?! Didn't they teach you that in training about our champion?!" The Bishop whispered viciously, but because of the architecture of the room you could hear him quite well. "I was sick that day!" The knight protested which was followed by a loud "ouch!" from the knight.

"Thank you your majesty." Alice said with a small bow. The Queens face illuminated with joy as she turned her attention back to Alice, "Oh there is not need for such formality from you my dear, for we own you all our lives." She offered her hand to Alice as she turned ever so gracefully, "We have so much to discuss."

With that Alice took the hand of the White Queen and they walked away from the hall. The queen stopped for only a moment to whisper to one of her ladies of the court.

"Gather my people together and prepare the ball room, we have much to celebrate."

* * *

Tarrant and his friend were making their way through the forest towards the White Queens castle and everything seemed to be alive and buzzing. He could hear the flowers in the distance chatting and laughing, no doubt with another silly bit of gossip. Even the trees seemed livelier though, they seemed to move their branches more with the small pleasant breezes. The little rabbit in his pocket still seemed to be fidgeting and fighting to escape but the hatter kept her in his pocket, covering the entrance so she couldn't escape.

"Hush my dear, we are going to help not to fret." He whispered into his chest pocket.

"What do you suppose has got the forest in such a mood?" Mally asked the hatter as she sat on his shoulder.

Tarrant looked up from his pocket and looked around at the forest so lively and full of sounds.

"I haven't the slightest." He said turning his head slightly to face Mallymkun. "but perhaps one could suggest it's good news, as nothing seems to be sad , or rather more lively or livelier then usual."

The Hatter stopped suddenly, feeling a horrendous feeling above him. His hat had been lifted off his head and he whipped around wildly , looking around then up, nearly throwing Mally off his shoulder. Just as he had suspected, he saw his hat floating there in the air as slowly the figure of a blue and grey cat appeared holding it in his paws.

"And where might my dear friends be heading off to in such a hurry?" The Cheshire cat had slowly appeared in front of them with his infamous grin as wide as ever. The hatter glared up at him, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Give me back my hat." He said firmly.

Chessur rolled over still holding the hat firmly and staring down at the hatter.

"But Tarrant, haven't you heard the news? I would assume you don't know already because you were just talking about it."

"Give me back my hat ya ease droppin, liver spotted, fat cat!" The hatter shouted in his thick accent as his eyes darkened to an orange color.

"Hatter!" Shouted Mally, "That was rude! No need to call him fat"

The hatter closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, the dark color fading from his face returning to its lighter shade. "I'm sorry, really must stop that." He opened his eyes to reveal their usual emerald color.

"What is the forest so lively about?" He asked in his normal voice.

Chessur looked less then pleased with the hatter but seemed to brush it off as one of the hatters' random outbursts. But the hatter was simply far to fun to tease to miss this opportunity.

"Oh, I suppose it's not that important, and I'm sure you wouldn't want o hear it from a fat ease dropper like me." He said as he floated down placing the hat back atop the hatters head then fading away again.

"Chess I'm sure hatter didn't mean it come back!" Mally yelled from the hatters shoulder.

"If he insists on being this way we might as well leave, it's not as if our small friend here wants to wait while we chat." The hatter said patting his chest pocketgently. He began to walk again, and Chessur reappeared floating next to him.

"And what little friend might that be?" He asked gliding towards the front of the hatter, trying to get a better look into his front pocket still being covered by the hatters hand. While he did enjoy teasing, curiosity seemed to always get the best of him.

"None of your concern, merely a strange little thing in need of help." The hatter said strongly, closing his eyes as he walked forward almost pouting.

"Don't be like that Tarrant, perhaps I can help?"

"I doubt it. If you must know we found someone who appears to have been shrunken, stripped and muted."

"We're off to the queens' castle to ask if she can help" Added Mallymkun.

The cats grin widened as did his eyes, appearing fully now.

"Then you should see her there!" He said in a delighted tone.

"See who ? The queen? Of course she lives there." Hatter replied.

Chessurs eyes narrowed and he rolled in the air getting closer to the hatters face "you really haven't any idea do you poor thing" he said now gliding past him then behind him.

"Alice has returned."

The hatter stopped walking, looking down for a moment, thinking _She's back?_ Suddenly all those night he had thought of her, getting to know her better as a friend, having tea again, they could all become true.

"Alice!" With that the hatter started running towards the castle , beginning to see it in the distance as they emerged from the woods of Underland, the Cheshire Cat not floating far behind.

Mallymkun held onto his shoulder for dear life, "For goodness sakes hatter, think of the girl in your pocket!"

* * *

The Queen had lead Alice to a familiar balcony, where she and the hatter had spoken the night before the battle with the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky. They sat at a lovely white table of marble with small white chairs. To the left of them was the rest of the castle and over the balcony to the right was the magnificent waterfalls that fell into the wonderland rivers. If Alice didn't know that such a beautiful place really did exist, she would swear it was all a dream again.

A servant came out placing small white pastries with small strawberries on top, along with a cup of tea to go with it, in front of them. He bowed to the queen and she nodded signifying that he may leave.

"Oh Alice you can't imagine how wonderful it is to see you again, you've no idea how much we have all prayed for your return." The White Queen said smiling, dipping her pastry into her tea before taking a small bite.

"I'm rather glad to be back actually, I've missed this place so much since last time." Alice said looking away from the waterfalls and now to the queen.

"And Underland has missed you my dear." The queen said gently taking a sip of her tea.

"Tell me did you find the answers that you were looking for back in your world?"

Alice paused for moment thinking and as she came to her conclusion she sighed.

"I did find some answers, some I was looking for, others I wasn't. While I want the truth it's often not pleasant."

"A sad but true fact of the world my dear. You've not had any of your dish would you care for something else?"

"Not thank you." Alice said smiling again and waving her hand as the queen lifted her hand slightly as if to call a servant.

"But if it's alright, I would like to ask about why that knight arrested me. He said I was supposed to have identification, I never heard of such a thing in Wonderland. What was that about?"

The queen sighed and looked down at her tea then back up to Alice, holding her tea in one hand pinky extended outward.

"I'm afraid that is a new rule we have had to enact. You see my sister had been trying to get back into Underland disguising herself with outland potions. In areas close to the outlands like the forest you were in, we now have to ask for identification to make sure everyone is indeed who they claim they are."

"But what does she want in Wonderland?"

The Queen shrugged her shoulders lightly as she took a sip and gently placed the cup back on the table.

"I'm not sure, but I assume at the very least she seeks the comforts of her castle. It's been abandoned since she and Stayne were sent into exile. In particular we think she may want one of her old dresses. It was a replica of the one she usually wore. She loves it dearly."

Alice took a sip of her tea as she thought. _Are the Outlands really that bad? _She pondered, _Why would she only come back for something so simple? Surely there are those in the Outlands that might support her somewhat if it's truly as bad as they say._

Alice continued to think on it when she heard a familiar voice near the door to the balcony.

"We need to see the Queen we have something very important to tell her! I am her official hatter, you must let me through at once!"

"And we've someone who needs helping don't we hatter?" Added a small mouse on the mans shoulder, nudging his neck with her elbow.

"Oh yes!" With that the hatter pulled out the small frightened rabbit from his chest coat pocket, Alice watched as it struggled in his hands and recognized her little rabbit Abby. She looked to the mans face seeing the vibrant orange hair, the pale skin and the hands spotted with red and she stood.

It was him.

"Hatter?"

The hatter turned, his eyes now an even more vibrant emerald green as a delighted toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Alice!"

* * *

A/N: so id you like it? please tell me in reviews if you feel like I got everyones characters down right if not I'll try to work on it. Hope you all liked the chapter, review for updates please!


	3. 3 How can you know this way not that?

Hello everyone. First off I want to thank everyone who subscribed to an alert, added this story as a favorite, you make me want to write another chapter even fast :)

Second I would like to say that I am sorry for taking so long to update. First I just got writers block but then I had some personal things that came up that I hade to deal with so it took me even longer to finish the chapter. I hope that this one was worth waiting for :)

**Kuki200**  
No, because Abby was not born in Underland she cannot talk thought I will have small bits from her perspective. :)

**XPhantomanna**  
Sometimes but I'm usually too busy

* * *

The hatter handed the guard the small rabbit and began to walk towards Alice rather quickly. Alice on the other hand had gone into a full sprint running towards the hatter. Tarrant reached his hand forward expecting to shake Alice's hand but to his surprise as soon as she reached him she threw her arms around him, laughing with a joy that floats through the air, the innocence of it. It was much like the laugh she had as a child.

The hatters' eyes widened as he adjusted to what had happened, his hands now pinned to his chest by the strength of Alice's hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you again!" She said as she pulled away looking up into his eyes. A smile replaced the look of surprise on the hatters face as he looked down pleasantly at Alice.

"As it is to see you Alice, very good indeed. In fact, many of us were hoping you would return but were not sure you would ever return what with all your questions needing answering and having things to do, but you're here! You're here and your with us and the proper size an-"

"Hatter." Alice said with a small giggle. _It's so good to be back_ she thought.

The hatter shook his head slightly "sorry, I'm quite alright."

"You haven't changed at all, I'm so glad." He smiled his usual tooth grin and she smiled more as the guard walked up holding the small rabbit, which upon seeing Alice struggled furiously in an attempt to get to her, even biting the guards hand.

"Abby!" She exclaimed as she took the rabbit into her hands holding her close. Abby breathed heavenly but her breathing slowed as she was held against the heat of Alice's chest.

"So you did have a name! And here I thought perhaps they had stolen that as well. Your majesty! This little one appears to need your help desperately!" Hatter said as he looked at the calming rabbit in Alice's hands. The White Queen pulled away from her table and walked gracefully over to the rabbit. Upon seeing it she did look taken a back , holding one of her hands to her ivory white chest.

"What in all of Underland is wrong with her?" She said looking from the tiny rabbit to the hatter. He began to open his mouth when Alice looked away from Abby and instead to the White Queen looking somewhat upset.

"There is nothing wrong with her, she's a wonderful little rabbit."

"But she's so terribly small! And when I approached her for tea she couldn't tell me her name. And look at her, she has no clothes!" The hatter protested franticly. Alice felt a sting of anger a she heard the hatters words but she tried to remind herself that it was much like culture shock like when she was in china. She took a deep breath and held Abby out slightly for both the queen and the hatter to see.

"There is nothing wrong with her; this is what many of the rabbits are like where I come from. They don't speak and they don't where clothes. While I will admit she appears to be a runt of the litter she is none the less perfectly healthy."

The hatter and the queen stared intensely at the small rabbit. They both looked rather perplexed by the idea of a rabbit so different from the ones they were used to. The queen was the first to calm down from this surprised state and regain herself.

"How do you know her? Where are her parents?" She said calmly lifting her hand ever so gently, letting Abby sniff her fingers.

"Well..." Alice thought back to the horrid stand in china that she had saved Abby from. "…she is an orphan, and I took her in."

Both the queen and he hatter took on a rather sad look, as they looked at the little rabbit. The White Queen gently scratched Abby's head with the utmost care. Hatter looked at Abby with sad eyes, a gloomy look appearing on his face as the colors around his eyes darkened slightly. The White Queen however looked now to Alice, much a warm expression on hr face.

"I would expect no less of you Alice, I'm sure you have been a wonderful mother to her."

"Your majesty!"

The queen turned her head to see a guard walking up to her saluting, Mallymkun on his shoulder "Your needed inside your majesty." The White Queen smiled at Mallymkun "would you be so kind as to accompany me dear Mallymkun? "

"It would be a pleasure your majesty" She said with a small bow. The queen turned elegantly to Alice and the hatter, "feel free to do as you please, you are both very welcomed. All of the grounds as well as the castle are open to you."

The two bowed slightly and the queen tilted hr heard in their direction before turning back towards the castle. The guard and the queen began to walk off into the castle, bits of their conversation could be heard as they left.

"That hatter had to jump to the guards shoulder or I would have fallen off. That's what I get for having mad friends I suppose." The White Queens soft laugh could be heard as they walked farther and farther away until their voice faded from a faint murmur to silence.

Alice and Tarrant watched as the two faded then looked back to each other. Alice was the first to speak as they turned back to each other.

"Well the queen and I were just chatting, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took her seat while she was away." With that Alice began to walk back to her seat, cooing to Abby in her hand and she put her back with her free hand. The hatter followed sitting in the chair across from Alice's, a guard rushing in, taking away the queens dishes and giving him his own pastry and tea.

"Thank you" he murmured as the knight rushed off with the used dishes. Alice was still standing pulling three leaves off of a bush nearby before sitting down. She places the leaves on the table and placed Abby on top of the table. She hopped to them and began to nibble on them. With that she turned her attention back to the hatter as he continued to look at the rabbit.

"Are you quite sure this is normal where you come from?" The hatter said watching as the rabbit ate the leaves looking somewhat revolted by the concept. "Nivens has had lettuce before but I've never seen such a peculiar thing as a rabbit eating _leaves_ off of a bush."

Alice laughed slightly to herself before nodding reassuringly. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

The hatter continued to look at the rabbit strangely, "maybe if you pet her you would see she's just fine?"

Tarrant's attention turned from the rabbit to Alice. "Pet?"

"Yes, she seems to love to be help, I'm sure if you're just very gentle, she won't mind at all." Alice said, moving her hands around little Abby who had just finished one of her leaves.

"This is a very good friend of mine Abby, his name is Tarrant and he's very nice so don't be afraid." She whispered gently to Abby, but loud enough that the hatter could hear. He beamed at hearing her words, and in such a sweet voice, she really was a good mother. Alice put Abby in the middle of the small table, one hand on her side and her other stroking her back.

"Just put out your fingers, let her sniff you."

The hatter did as she instructed and the rabbit know as Abby sniffed his hands as they approached her. She backed up slightly, causing the hatter to frown believe he had been rejected. However she then hopped closer to his hand, underneath of it to be precise.

"My goodness she really seems to like you! She wants you to pet her." Alice exclaimed with a bright smile. The hatter gently placed his hand on the rabbits back and cautiously moved it to stroke her back, and Abby stayed perfectly still to receive the pets. "Good girl Abby." She cooed quietly to the rabbit scratching her head. She leaned back into her seat taking a sip of her tea.

"How have you been hatter? What have you been doing in Wonderland? Did you ever make up with time?" She asked now leaning in slightly.

The hatter continued to pet the rabbit and giggled slightly "Why Alice, you left to find answers but you're still full of questions! I can see you're still as curious as ever. Well to answer you, I have been rather well. Since you have left the queen has done a brilliant job of restoring Underland and with all that work on her hands she has needed quite a few hats. So I was employed once again and it has been ever so delightful. As far as my relationship with time we are still on shaky ground but it does appear to fluctuate for me by a few hours earlier to tea time. I'm perfectly happy with that, I work better in the earlier hours anyway. "He finished with a sip of his tea, then looking up in a thinking motion then shrugging and taking another sip before placing it down on the table. He removed his hand from Abby and she hopped back to Alice who picked her up and held her to her chest.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"You looked up and shrugged as if deciding on something."

"Oh that! I was just contemplating things that begin with the letter M and can also describe tea, can't think of anything at the moment."

Alice looked up as if thinking before looking back at the hatter, "Marvelous, or perhaps merely ok?" She said in a questioning tone. The hatter brightened instantly.

"An excellent idea Alice! As merely can be used with many things like merely ok or merely outstanding or merely bitter or-"

"Hatter?"

The hatter bit his lip then looked at her pleasantly "what do you think of the tea here Alice?"

"I like it, it's rather sweet though. I would much prefer to have yours to be honest, if it's as good as I remember." The hatter merely smiled at her response she looked off to the side looking at the water cascade down the waterfalls.

"It's been so long since I'd wandered around in Wonderland, I can barely remember a lot of it. What are the grounds like here?"

"well to be perfectly honest," the hatter started," I never actually took the time to look at them." He looked out towards the falls before announcing in a rather uncharacteristically calm manner "Would you care to go look at them now?"

Alice looked back at him abruptly, "But what if we get lost?"

"There are guards virtually everywhere, they could always show us the way out." This now said in his usual delightful way of speaking.

Alice pondered for a moment, considering that she ha just gotten here so there was really no rush to look around just now. Time appeared to be much different here. She could remember that she had been in Wonderland a last and had been here for an entire day night and the next day. But when she had come back she had appeared to have only been gone for ea few minutes. Having remembered all thus she assumed that she could, at the very least, have a few days or so back in Wonderland. She did however, already happen to be at the queens castle and she happened to have a friend to explore with.

"I believe that's a marvelous idea hatter, I should very much like to explore the grounds together."

The hatter beamed brightly at Alice as he placed his tea on the saucer and stood from his seat. Alice stood as well taking Abby up in her arms. The hatter waited for her to walk up next to him before turning to walk out, leading the way. As they walked away from the balcony Alice turned to the hatter.

"Tell me Hatter, do you know if the queen happens to have a maze? I do miss exploring them, and they haven't anything similar to the one I remember from when I was young."

"I do believe she does, however it is far finer then the one you visited, with that dreadful sore loser of a usurper, big headed murderer-"

"Hatter!" Alice said firmly as she began to hear the accent on the hatters tongue and see his eyes turn a horrid shade of orange with anger. Tarrant took a deep breath and attempted to relax, he looked back at Alice with his usual lovely green eyes, looking somewhat upset.

"I'm fine, terribly sorry Alice."

"It's quite alright Hatter."

She smiled lightly, patting her hand on his shoulder, her other hand holding onto Abby who seemed rather upset at being moved yet again. The hatter smiled again as he felt the hand on his shoulder, knowing that she wasn't upset. While they walked towards the exit of the castle and the entrance to the grounds a small pawn guard rushed up to them. He saluted the hatter and bowed furiously to Alice repeatedly, making Alice feel rather awkward. In a tiny voice he anxiously shouted.

"The queen has requested that your adopted child be tended to by her best servants!"

With that he extended his small hands in anticipation of receiving the rabbit, however Alice held Abby a bit tighter now.

"I would much rather keep her with me if you don't mind."

"But I do Lady Alice! It has been insisted that your adopted daughter Abby be pampered and made to feel at home while you become reacquainted with the castle! She shall be placed in your room after being tended to."

Alice looked skeptical as she stared down at the pawn, turning her head to the hatter, looking in his eyes as if asking for his advice. The hatter smiled calmly.

"I am sure she will love it, nothing would be allowed to happen to her considering who her mother is, besides that the queen can be very insistent and when she is it's best to indulge her."

Alice looked from the hatter to Abby and sighed,_ I suppose some pampering might be nice after all she's been through_.With that Alice reluctantly handed her little rabbit to the pawn that gently took her in its hands and walked off into the castle. Alice watched the pawn walk away worrying if Abby would be comfortable but hoped for the best. The hatter giggled slightly as he noticed Alice's worried look.

"You a mother, I never thought I would see it! Thought I should think that if someone were to make a good mother it would be you, I'm sure you shall instill a great deal of muchness into that little one, impaired as she is."

Alice turned back to the hatter looking slightly annoyed but brushed it off as she began to walk again.

"She is not impaired, she's normal for my worlds rabbits. And you should know that where I come from, we don't consider rabbits to be children, so I don't see why everyone needs to keep calling me a mother. It's not unusual for small children to have animals in my world. There we call them pets."

The hatter hurried to catch up to Alice as she continued to walk "Alice I must say, you world sounds more and more peculiar as you tell more about it.

Alice laughed a bit and the hatter smiled brightly as they continued to walk out towards the maze.

* * *

Abby found herself in yet another pair of unfamiliar hands being hurried into yet another strange room where there were far too many people. The hands placed her on top of a pillow on a table in the middle of the room before running off. . They crowded around her, all of them with different strange tools. One had several combs and brushed tucked away in different areas, a comb with a long thin handle holding up the bun in her hair, another two small combs tucked beneath hair on either side of her head and a ridiculous amount of pockets with little bottles and several brushes all along the front of her apron. In one of her hands she held a single pair of scissors, opening and closing them rather quickly. Another appeared with a large chef's hat and had a large pot with a large assortment of vegetables, he too wearing an apron. Others still were in the back of the room holding up fabrics examining them, on of them coming up to Abby and putting a measuring tape around her stomach, head and arms, regardless of how much Abby struggled. She didn't like this at all, all these people poking and prodding her, made her thing far too much of that horrible place she had been saved from so far away.

Soon the rest of the people came in on her, and she feared that she may be eaten much like other rabbits she had know but to her surprise they began to wash her, putting strange smelling liquids on her fur that mad her skin feel exquisite, washing her off and drying her gently with an incredibly fluffy towel. Soon the woman with combs was apron her, cutting little bits of fur, evening things out, then combing and brushing her thoroughly, the brush it's self feeling much like soft feathers as it moved against her skin but somehow strong enough to straighten out some of the peculiar tangles in her fur. After a few more minutes of the brushing the woman stepped away looking very pleased. Abby felt more pleasant then she could ever recall feeling as she shook a bit after the brushing and looked around the room a bit less frightened.

The chef now came up to her, with a small bowl, and placed it before her standing and waiting patiently for her response. Abby curiously looked into the bowl, seeing what appeared to be a much of things with some peculiar smelling spice sprinkled over it. While she didn't believe this to look particularly appetizing she was still very hungry having only been allowed to eat one leaf since arriving here. She cautiously took a nibble of the food and to her surprise it was wonderful, far better then the leaves that she had just had, and the leaves were not bad by any means. She began to much furiously on the food, to the delight of the chef who smiled brilliantly and clapped their hands quietly before taking the pot and walking out along with the woman with the combs and brushes.

Abby finished the bowl of food and felt just wonderful. With a belly full of food and a now shining and lovely clean coat she soon felt the weight of all she had been through that day fall on her all at once. She suddenly felt very tired and she let out a small yawn. She snuggled down in the pillow as she watched several people in the room cut and manipulates the fabric in their hands looking from her to the fabric then speaking in some peculiar language. Abby's eyes grew heavy as she watched the people move about working with the fabric and in a short time she found herself falling sleep.

* * *

Alice and the hatter arrived at the gates of the maze, the lightly slowly fading in the background as the sun started to set. Alice was the first to enter the gate, getting more and more curious about the maze as she began to enter it, the hatter following her closely. She walked quickly through the maze, looking behind each corner, but never going on until she looked back to see that the hatter was still with her. She would smile upon seeing him then continue through the maze.

The hatter delighted in exploring with Alice, she had all of the muchness that she had upon leaving wonderland last, all of the muchness he had seen in her as a child. She was however, not a child, but into a lovely young lady now. Time can be so very strange when it's constantly 6 o clock, or when you can only move between a few hours. Tarrant continued to ponder this as he followed Alice further into the maze where her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"How is it I've come 3 times, several years apart, yet you always seem the same age?" She said as she popped her head around yet another corner before waiting for the hatter to catch up to her. The hatter looked up putting his hand on his chin considering the thought, then shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't the slightest, but have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice smiled and laughed slightly "give me more time to work on that one, I'll come up with something." She said as she turned and continued to walk around through the maze and the hatter followed on her heals.

They continued to walk for some time as the light faded more and more until it was dusk. They came to the center of the maze were a stone bench sat behind a large bush of white roses. Alice sat down first and the hatter sat down as well, leaving some space between them as he looked up at the sky.

"My my, I believe we have been in this maze for some time, it's become rather dark. " He said still staring off into the sky as the stars began to appear as the sunlight grew even fainter.

"Indeed we have, and it's nearly dark, but I haven't the slightest idea of how to get back. Also, I haven't seen any guards aside form the ones at the front entrance." Alice sighed, looking up at the sky as well before closing her eyes, face still facing the heavens. She smiled slightly thinking to herself, _Getting lost in a maze, having conversations with a mad hatter, am I mad to find this normal?_ She thought as she took in a deep breath of the sweet wonderland air. It seemed so much clearer then the air back in London, but a lot of things seemed different in a good way here. The hatter looked down from the sky and looked to Alice with concern at her sigh. She felt his eyes on her and opened her own, then smiled waving a hand. "I'm quite alright there's no need for concern."

The hatter relaxed a bit and looked about them, listening for any guards that might be walking through, perhaps looking for them. Not hearing anything he thought this might be a good opportunity to ask a question.

"Alice? Would it be quite alright if I were to ask you a question?"

Alice laughed slightly to herself _That is a question silly._

"yes Hatter, by all means."

"…why did you come back to Underland?"

"Well..." She said considering the events that lead her back to wonderland, "To be honest, it happened the same way it always has, I just happened to find a way here. Don't know what makes me so special that I keep finding my way here.."

The hatter looked at her with abrupt shock, "How could you say such a thing? Your Alice! The Alice, there is no other Alice that could be the Alice because you're the Alice, the only one like you, and if I do say so myself I'm rather glade you are the Alice, I can't imagine a better Alice fore the job." Alice smiled looking at the hatter, as mad as he was he was still a good friend to have.

"How many Alice's have you meet?"

The hatter thought for a moment then stood closing his eyes and turning as if in a pout, "I've only meet one and I don't care to meet any others as I as well as the rest of Underland, are very happy with our Alice." Alice couldn't help but laugh out loud warmly as she looked at the hatter who continued to pout. He was very sweet in an odd sort of way, it was good to hear his strange logic again. As the hatter turned back looking at Alice with a mix of confusion and continued pouting as she stood as well.

"Well, I'm glad I'm a satisfactory Alice." She said calming down now but still smiling, the hatter looked rather stern but somehow in a joking sort of way _I wasn't sure that was possible_, Alice thought to herself.

"I should dare to say you are a marvelous Alice as well as a marvelous friend." He looked up for a moment thinking " mmm..Marvelous, another M word and a lovely one at that, wouldn't you agree Alice?"

Alice merely smiled up at hatter and nodded when she heard the faint sound of people running and talking in the maze, and the sound seemed to be getting closer. Both she and the hatter looked in the direction of the noise and as it got closer it appeared to be the vice of guards asking if they had sounds someone. Within moments 2 guards had entered the area where Alice and the hatter stood, and upon seeing them breathed a sigh of what appeared to be relief. "We've found her!" One of the guards shouted.

"What ever is the matter? "said the hatter stepping closer to the guards still catching their breath.

"Her majesty has requested we bring Alice back to the castle so that she may be shown her quarters before it gets too late. The maze is awful hard to get out of at night.

With that the guards began to walk back towards the castle, leading the way for Alice and the hatter who were both relatively quite on the walk back. Alice was spending far too much of her time looking about at the beauty of Wonderland as it was bathed in the calming pale blue moonlight and the hatter became lost in thoughts occasionally come back from them to notice Alice looking around.

They were finally brought to the front doors of the castle where the queen stood hands poised in the air, her face with its usual calm soft expression. She breathed lightly and smiled extending a hand elegantly as Alice approached. "My dear, allow me the delight of showing you to your room." Alice smiled yet again as she took the queens hand, it felt so strange to be treated with such high regard, and she was so used to people looking down on her because she was a woman. It was yet another nice change from London, though she did wish people wouldn't treat her as if she were royalty. As she walked up the steps, the queen turn now to the guards and the hatter who stood at the bottom of the steps, "Guards you are dismissed, thank you for your services." With this the guards bowed and walked away leaving the hatter standing alone at the end of the steps looking upon his queen and Alice. "Shall I bid you both goodnight my queen?"

"No, if you could come with me to see Alice off to her room I would be very much obliged." She said with a faint smile in her floating sing son voice. The hatter smiled brightly as he jumped up the steps to join them, before they all walked into the castle and after a few minutes of walking through corridors, up stairs and down more corridors the queen had lead them to a seemingly ordinary door, it was an ivory white much like the entire castle. There was the usual marble flooring as there was in the rest of the castle and there were etchings in the door of very light blue showing fantastic creatures of Wonderland.

The queen looked to Alice then gesture towards the door as if to tell her to open it. Alice grabbed the silver door knob turning it and opening the door to see a room that caused her to gasp slightly. It was stunning, it was layered in different shades of blue , and a vast room indeed. A king size bed sat against a wall at the far end of the room with at least a dozen pillows all with dark blue embroidery on light blue pillow cases, and an exquisite sky blue duvet cover on top of the bed. To the left were a dresser and a closet door, along with a small balcony with a table and two chairs overlooking the maze that Alice and the hatter had just been in. Beautiful turquoise blue cartons hung from the entrance to the balcony covering the French doors that could be closed to keep out the wind from outside. To the right were a rather nice grandfather clock and a small table with a large velvet pillow on it. On the pillow lay Abby, asleep in a small dress of a raspberry color, lace coming out of the sleeves. Alice couldn't help but laugh a little to herself as she looked at Abby asleep in her little dress, it looked adorable but she doubted she liked being put in the dress. Alice went to the closet door while the queen and the hatter looked on as Alice explored her new room. To Alice's great surprise there were clothes in the closet and she turned to the queen in confusion.

"We have prepared for this day, I had my tailors make some clothes for you so what when you returned you would want for nothing." The queen looked as calm as ever as she spoke, her smile soft her hands still poised in the air, the hatter looking about the room from the doorway. The queen then stepped into the room, leaving the hatter in the doorway, gently taking hold of Alice's hands, "I cannot say what great joy your return shall bring to all of Underland, We hope that you shall find yourself very happy with us." With that, to Alice's great surprise, the queen gave a small bow to Alice and Alice bowed back. The queen then twirled back to face to door way exiting the room , leaving Alice and turning back to face her once more after she was just outside the room. " Good night Alice."

"Goodnight your majesty."

With that the queen closed the door and left Alice in her new room. Alice continued to look about, walking around touching the walls, the frames of portraits on the walls, admiring the mirror over the dressing table. She wandered over to the bed, feeling the soft silk cover as she gently pull herself up top of the bed. The grandfather clock rang softly as she looked at her new room from the bed, ten chimes echoed through the air. _It is rather late, how long was I in the maze?_ She stretched her arms and yawned softly, feeling the chill of a breeze flow in through the balcony. She undid the covers and pulled them over her body and as she did so she felt her eye lids begin to feel very heaven. Within moments Alice found her head snuggled against a pillow enveloped by the warmth of the bed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The queen and the hatter walked back down towards the throw room, not speaking as they walked. However the queen changed course mid way through, heading now towards what the hatter recognized to be his hat making room that the queen had had set up for him. As she approached the door she stopped and turned to face the hatter. HE could see the worry in her eyes.

"Tarrant I need to speak with you, about Alice." She said in almost a whisper as the hatter leaned in to hear her a bit better before she continued.

"I would like to ask you to do me a great service."

"Of course your majesty, what do you require?"

The queen paused for a moment taking a deep breath before continuing,

"I wish for you to accompany Alice, for the time being, while she settles into things back in Underland. There have been some…upsetting events and I should like to have someone protecting her. I don't wish to have any of the guards protect her; she's far the clever and will know something is going on. I do not wish for her to know she is being protected, lest she regret coming back and leave us yet again. With you she may feel at peace, you can accompany her as a friend. "

"But what dangers might befall- ?"

"Please Hatter; will you do this for me?"

He bite his lip for a moment before nodding and the queen smiled, putting a hand softly upon her chest in relief. She looked back up at the hatter now with her usual regal look ands floating up into the air once again.

"I greatly appreciate it hatter. While you are in my service in this task I think it best that you stay here so you may be close." With that she opened the door to his room and turned walking a few steps down the hall before turning once more the face the hatter,

"Mallymkun should already be in your room. I bid you goodnight hatter."

"Goodnight your majesty."

* * *

A/N: so did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Did all the characters seem right? please tell me in review I jump for joy when I see I have a new review, thank you all for reading!! :)


	4. 4 Will you, Won't you, join the dance?

Hello everyone. Thanks again for all the great reviews and for subscribing and favoriting this story! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) I took me a while but I think it was worth it

I don't own Alice in Wonderland, Tim Burton and Disney hold those rights.

* * *

The warmth of the sun shown down on Alice pulling her gently from her dreams and in to coherence. She stirred in her bed, opening her eyes slowly as she looked to the balcony where the shining sun was now flowing in. She moved her arms from beneath the covers and pulled herself up, looking about the lavished room almost forgetting where she was for a moment. She turned to the velvet pillow in her room where her sweet little Abby lay sleeping still, unaffected by the rays of the morning sun, her bed still in shadows of the curtains.

Alice pulled herself away from the warmth of her bed and headed over to the closet. She looked at the clock as she passed; it was nearly 8:30 so most of the castle was probably up by now. She desperately felt she needed to change as she had been in her evening dress since she had come back to wonderland. She opened the door to the closet and looked through the various dresses and other outfits that had been placed there for her. One outfit in particular stood out, it reminded her of the outfit she had worn when she had returned to wonderland. This dress however was a bit simpler, having short sleeves with lace frilling out at the ends but none of the layers of fabric underneath that her previous dress had had, with the exception of ruffles to act as a petticoat. It was a sky blue with black embroidery at the bottom depicting flowers and trees, all in full bloom, there were even small vines growing up the dress. The neck line of the dress fell rather low but beneath it was a piece of silk which covered her up to just beneath the collar bone. Placed in an X shape were two black ribbons that started on the corner of the neck line closest to either side of her bosom, moving across to reach the collar bone across from it.

Alice removed her night gown, folding it up and placing it in the dresser before slipping on the dress she had picked out. It was somewhat short, ending just above her knees, but her pantaloons covered her up so she was not indecent. It was fine all the same; it was very warm outside, like a summer day. She looked back to the closet and to her great surprise and joy she found a pair of boots that were a nice tan brown color, with a pair of white knee high socks with thin black stripes in them. _My goodness, they've thought of everything _Alice pondered as she put on the socks and boots.

After getting dressed Alice picked up Abby and walked out of her room in search of the kitchen hoping to get something for breakfast.

* * *

The hatter was curled up in a ball under his covers, and looking at the huddled mess of blankets you might not know there was an actual person underneath were it not for the faint grumbling noises coming from them. Tarrant could feel something small hitting the blankets repeatedly. He hoped it was a mere hallucination and curled up into a tighter ball until a small familiar voice forced him back to reality.

"Get up ya great lazy thing!"

With a final irritated grunt the hatter stuck one hand out of his blanket cocoon, grabbed his hat then threw off his lovely patchwork blankets. Mallymkun was able to jump off before being thrown along with the other blankets. Tarrant stretched his arms out as his yawned rather loudly and Mally scampered back onto the bed.

"'ave you any idea 'ow long you've been asleep?"

"If I was asleep how was I to keep track of time? He doesn't care for me anyway."

Mally looked at the hatter rather annoyed as she hoped off the bed, heading over to the dressed.

"It's nearly 9 and you're off dreamin' of lord knows what when you're s'pposed to be watchin' over Alice. Not that you're right for the job, I'm far better suited even in ya are a bit bigger. "She said still annoyed as she picked up her things from the dresser top.

The hatter sighed as he stood, grabbing his shoes from the floor and beginning to put them on, after his socks, " I will do a fine job of protecting Alice and I would greatly appreciate you having some confidence in me. Besides mally, it's not as if something horrible would happen to Alice while she's here, in the castle, before 9 o'clock!"

"And if somethin' did 'appen? Then what? You would 'ave failed the queen, you got to be up and about before Alice so you can be there if anything 'appens!"

The hatter pondered her words as he finished tying his shoes and got his jacket, hanging from the chair next to his bedside table.

"Mally, you need not worry I shall serve my queen to the best of my abilities, after all Alice is our friend and savior of Underland. I won't let any harm befall her."

He had put on his coat and walked to the dresser where he ran a comb through his mane of vibrant orange hair and adjusted his hat slightly until his was content with his appearance.

"Hatter!" Mally shouted rather seriously, causing the hatter to turned abruptly to face her, a curious and slightly alarmed look on his face.

"This is serious 'atter, you know things of been 'appenin' a lot round here as of late. Chances are with everyone so in a buzz about Alice they'll go after 'er to bring down people spirits. Please, keep your wits about you; don't let anything 'appen to Alice or yourself. "Hatter was about to inquire as what who she was talking about when she said _They'll_ go after her, but she had already turned away from him.

She hopped down from the dresser and towards the door turning back to the hatter for a moment. "I'll be going back to the hares house today, don't want him to get too lonely, but I'll be back to check in on ya."

She paused for a moment and looked up at the hatter solemnly, almost sad, "Fairfarren 'atter."

"Fairfarren Mally."

With that Mally walked out of the room and headed down the hall. Tarrant stood there thinking for a moment, of all that could go wrong, of how he might try to help Alice should something go wrong. He bit his lip thinking, looking down at the floor and slowly made his way over to the door putting his hand on the handle _You are doing this for your queen_, he thought closing his eyes, biting his lip and shaking his head slightly,_ no, not just the queen. You're doing this for Alice,_

_Your friend._

With that he opened his eyes with their usual brightness and threw the door open walking out to find Alice.

* * *

Alice wandered through the hallways, attempting to find the kitchen in hopes of having something for breakfast. Abby was still fast asleep in her arms though twitching slightly in her sleep. She walked about until she found herself looking into the occasional open door only to find another room that was **not** the kitchen, much to her dismay. Alice continued to walk until she had reached a rather large room with a lovely oak table with several chairs. There were large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling allowing the beautiful morning sun to shine in, with large blue curtains with white frills pulled aside to let the light in. Near the table, just behind it in fact, was another white door. Behind it she heard the murmurs of servants as they ran about. Hope rising in her stomach she moved towards the door, opening it to see servants with baskets full of vegetables, eggs, bread and other food items. One of the servants whipped past Alice placing a basket full of bread loaves on the table, brushing her frazzled hair behind her ear before looking to see Alice. She seemed to examine her for a moment then her eyes grew wide and she curtsied, bowing her head as she did so.

"Beggin' your pardon, me lady, didn't see ya there. What can I do ya for miss?"

"I was just looking for the kitchen I was hoping to have some breakfast."

"Queen already been in miss, she said she can't be joinin' you for breakfast but she's arranged for the royal 'atter to be company. Might be best for you to wait while we finish gettin' the food ready, Mr. Hightopp should be down soon."

"Where, might I ask, should I go? Forgive me but I would prefer to be close when the food is ready I'm rather hungry."

The servant girl looked terribly nervous and began to bow franticly, "I beggin' ya pardon miss! We don't mean to take so long! "

Alice walked closer to the girl, now feeling a bit guilty for her pervious statement, "no no no, it's quite alright. Please take your time there is no need to rush on my behalf. Would it be alright if I just waited at the table right out there?" She said pointing towards the door with her free hand, behind which was the oak table in the well light room.

"You're an honored guest here miss, you can do as ya please." The girl said still in a bow with her head down.

"Alright, well thank you." Said Alice as she curtsied, causing the girl to blush slightly, before turning and heading back to the oak table and sitting down. She place Abby gently on the table, sitting down and looking out the window where she could see yet another section of the lovely palace grounds. Abby stirred slightly on the table, her eyes opening slowly as she yawned and began to wake up a bit more. Alice leaned over to her, petting her head lightly leaning in towards her, "good morning star shine." Abby moved slightly, licking Alice's fingers; Alice smiled softly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Are you quite sure she can't talk? Because you talk to her as if she can."

Alice turned abruptly from Abby to see that the hatter had entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him and walking up next to her seat, looking down at Alice and Abby alike, looking rather curious.

"I though you said rabbits didn't wear clothes where you came from?"

"Well they don't, but I have a feeling when they took care of her while we were in the maze, they saw fit to clothe her."

The hatter seemed to nod his head a bit, excepting this as a plausible explanation then looking rather happy as he took the seat at the head of the table next to Alice.

"Well I should think it looks rather nice on her." He then looked about the table and in horror noticed that there was neither tea nor a tea pot containing tea. He turned from the table to Alice, having a rather melancholy expression as he looked to her. "Alice, are you quite aware of the great misfortune that has occurred?"

Alice looked at the hatter, then to the table, "Perhaps you wish to inform me? "

"There is no tea!! How is one to start the day without this most sacred of revitalizing liquids to help us?!"

Alice merely nodded, not exactly sure what to say as the servant girl she had talked to before rushed out with a tea tray, placing it on the table. She quickly went to pour the tea but the hatter quickly placed his hands on the teapot, glaring at the servant girl.

"Thank you miss, we are very much obliged." Alice said warmly hoping to give the girl some relief. The girl smiled slightly, gave a small bow and rushed back to the kitchen. The hatters gaze followed her until the door closed behind her and she could no longer been seen. He then turned happily back to the tea pot, pouring a cup first for Alice and then himself. He gently handed Alice her cup on top of a saucer then placed his own in front of him.

"Does your little one take tea at her age?" He asked still holding the pot in his hands.

Alice couldn't help but laugh a little inwardly before shaking her head gently, "I should say not, she a bit young. "

"Very well." He said with a shrug as he placed the tea pot down and added two lumps of sugar to his tea and then a spot of cream. He handed Alice the sugar bowl and she put in two as well and then put in a touch of cream. Just as they were both about to take a sip the door behind them flew open once more and several servants came rushing out, each with a tray. They quickly placed a plate with scrambled eggs, toast and sliced apples in front of them. The hatter had grabbed his tea defensively holding it close to him as the servants put the food in front of them and Alice had picked up Abby hoping to save her from any incoming plates. As soon as the food was placed neatly on the table the servants bowed then rushed back into the other room leaving Tarrant and Alice to their meals.

Alice ate hers rather quickly enjoying every bit and the hatter dipped the toast into the tea before eating it, then begrudgingly ate the rest, washing it all down with yet another cup of tea. Abby was now fully awake and struggling to get out of her dress, attempting to walk backwards out of it and biting at it as best she could. Alice smiled and gently took it off much to Abby's relief as the hatter looked on with a skeptical look as he took yet another sip. Alice then turned her attention to her tea and tasted it, placing it down and looking to the hatter.

"So why are you here today? I don't mean to insinuate that I don't enjoy your company, I do, it's just, I thought you lived some ways away."

"Why yes I do, I live out near my dear friend Thackery but , well, I have been asked to stay so that I might be more readily available should the queen need me! Never know when you're going to need a good hat and if I am at home and she needs a hat immediately she would have to wait the extra time for me to arrive, very inconvenient!" He then took a great gulp of his tea emptying the cup. Tarrant didn't like having to make things up, not at all, but he agreed with the queen. Should Alice find out something was going on she may leave them and she had only just returned, to Underland, to her friends, to him. Right now he needed a distraction, something to turn her mind away from things she need not know.

"Alice, have you any plans for the day? I should like to accompany you if you wouldn't mind. I do, after all, know Underland very well I doubt any one else could show you your way better then I."

Alice sat listening, somewhat alarmed by the touch of panic in the hatters' voice. However it returned to its usual happy candor with his request.

"Well I hadn't really planned on anything, I've only just gotten here. " Alice said as she picked Abby up and pet her gently.

"But surly there is something that has captured your curiosity?"

"Well yes many things, but none that are pressing or of any urgency. Though if I am to be honest, I would greatly like to get a closer look at the body of water. The one beneath the balcony were we talked yesterday?"

"Oh that is am excellent idea Alice! Most interesting I would suspect nothing less from you."

With this the hatter jumped from his seat, pulling Alice's chair from the table while she was still sitting in it. She rose from her seat, taking Abby up in her arms, to have it shoved back into the table, Tarrant grabbing her free arm pulling her out of the dinning room, the servants rushing in and taking the dirty plates away as they left. One of the servants, the girl that Alice had spoken to before scurried up to her and in a small voice called out.

"excuse me miss, by 'er majesty has requested that your ward be taken so she might be cared for in ya absence as ya go about ya business with Mr. Hightopp." She bowed her head and extended her arms so she might take Abby from Alice.

"There's no need for that, I can take care of her." Alice protested but the girl shook her head vigorously, "'er majesty insisted! I can't leave ya 'til I've got ya little one in my care."

Alice looked to Tarrant as she had with the situation with the pawn, the hatter smiled brightly, "Alice nothing bad happened to her before, they give her the utmost care. Besides you will be free to do as you please without having to worry about what to do with your little one."

Alice sighed and handed Abby to the girl. Abby struggled at first but the girl pet her softly on the back speaking in soft tones as she walked away from Alice and Tarrant slowly, causing Abby to calm dramaticly. "There there little one, ya mums just gonna go an explore a bit, 'til then I'll be takin' care of ya. Your names Abby is it? Lovely name, and well deserved for such a sweet little thing." The girls' voice faded as she walked down the hall and away from the dinning room. Alice looked on until the servant turned a corner and went out of sigh. She then turned her attention back to the hatter who, sensing her worry, intertwined his arm with hers yet again, preparing to set off with his silly toothy smile he was so well known for.

"Shall we then?"

* * *

Within minutes Alice and the hatter had found themselves wondering through the grounds heading down towards the water way that Alice was so interested in. Alice had been a bit alarmed when the hatter had taken her by the arm but she brushed it off as his usual madness and perhaps a difference in culture. Admittedly it was nice, being close like this, but wasn't it always nice to be close to friends? It was strange, Alice began to think, for being close friends she couldn't recall a great deal of information about him.

"Hatter?"

"Yes Alice?"

"We don't actually know each other that well do we?" She said turning to him. He looked back at her, his smile fading into a small frown.

"Well I thought we knew each other well enough to be good friends…" He said looking down still walking, his arm relaxing, starting to fall away from Alice's. She could see how upset she was and tightened her grip on his arm, not wanting him to feel as if she didn't want him as a friend.

"Yes of course! I just think maybe we should get to know each other a bit more. Perhaps we could play a game to start off?"

Tarrant's head spun around to face her, a massive grin on his face "What kind of game?" He said in a delighted tone, Alice smiled back, for once relieved at his sudden change of mood.

"A question game, I ask a question and you answer, then you ask me a question and I answer."

"How do you win?"

"You find out more about the person your talking to."

The hatter put his free hand to his chin, seeming to contemplate this game, if it was a good game indeed. He nodded to himself before turning back to Alice.

"That sounds like a splendid game, shall we start now?"

"Very well, what's your favorite color? I'm partial to blue, if you couldn't tell. "

"Well I've seen that you wear it a great deal, but there is only one way of knowing for sure and that is to ask you, or perhaps there are more ways, I haven't put a great deal of thought into it... I rather like magenta. It is quite fun to say as well, magenta, lovely. What is your favorite type of hat?"

"I don't know of many types of hats to be honest, but I do think one of those summer hats that keep the sun from your eyes are very nice indeed. Have you a favorite thing to do?"

"Make hats, have tea, be with friends, those are all favorite things. How were things back in your otherworld? Did you get everything done that you felt you needed to do? "

"Things went pretty well, my fathers business is stronger then ever, but Mr. Ascot seems to be the only one people tend to see. In my world a lot of people look at women differently then they do men."

The hatter looked at Alice with great alarm, "But I thought you had a queen who ruled your other land?"

"Well we do, but I'm not the queen, I'm not anywhere near as important as her."

"But you are Alice! You all to all of Underland, to the queen herself, to Chess and Mally and McTwisp, and to me as well. "He said with a slight blush which he greatly hoped Alice would not notice as he turned away from her to hide it.

Alice didn't notice the blush on Tarrant's cheeks but did get a tremendous warm feeling from his kind words. "You're terribly silly Tarrant, very kind but rather silly." Alice said softly as they continued to walk and the hatter blushed even more. Alice examined the hatter a bit as she turned away from her, his hair seemed a good bit longer thought still bushy and frizzed out as it had been when she had seen him last time she came to wonderland. It was strange, he hadn't seem to have aged at all, he still looked at he did when she had first meet him.

"Hatter?"

Tarrant looked back to Alice hesitantly, his blush now faded, "Yes Alice?"

"What have you been doing all the time I was gone?"

He looked up to the sky as he spoke "Oh, having tea, making hats, repairing my home, and wondering when you would return." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before continuing, "I thought of you often when working, I've missed you a great deal."

Alice noticed he seemed so casual with his words, where as if someone where to say something similar back home it would imply a great deal. But things were far different in wonderland. _Right?_

"Why did you miss me so much?"

Tarrant looked rather wide eyed at this question, before turning his gaze ahead of him and away from Alice.

"Well because we're such good friends…" He said trailing off and turning his head farther away from Alice a bit. She tried to move her head so she could see his face better when she heard a cry in the distance. "Did you hear that hatter?"

"Hear what?"

"There was a cry; I think it's coming from beneath the balcony."

The wailing grew loader and Alice left the hatters side, running off towards the sound. She found herself coming to a massive river that the waterfalls fell into. At the edge of the river she found a strange turtle with a cows head and legs, but with a sea turtles flippers and shell. He was sobbing into his flippers when Alice called out to him making him stop crying for a moment to look at who ever had called his name.

"Mock Turtle!" She cried running to him as she ran up to him and kneeling down beside him as she reached him. The hatter was close behind her but stopped just a few feet behind her as he watched her talk to the Mock Turtle.

"Alice! It's you! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl, my my you've grown." He said in a melancholy tone as he whipped tears from his cheek. "I'm surprised you even know my name, everyone said you'd forgotten us, you just heard my name from someone else didn't you? You probably don't remember at all.."

"But I do turtle I do remember." But the Mock Turtle had already begun to cry once again, she sighed lightly and looked into his eyes.

""What matters it how far we go?" his scaly friend replied,"" Alice said, as the turtle looked to her in silence his mouth open slightly before she continued,

""There is another shore, you know, upon the other side.""

"The further off from England the nearer is to France -  
Then turn not pale, beloved snail, but come and join the dance." The turtle said as the tears stopped flowing from his eyes, and as both Alice and he said the next two lines a smile crept cautiously across his face.

"Will you won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?  
Will you won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?"

The turtle burst into tears of joy as he threw his flippers around Alice and she gently placed her arms around his shell. Hatter found himself feeling the most odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't quite anger but it felt close.

"Oh Alice you do remember me! I'm sorry to do all this but I didn't think you would remember but you did! You being the champion of Underland, I should be satisfied but it's just so wonderful to know you remember me. You don't still go to that dreadful school do you?" The turtle said pulling away from Alice with a small smile on his face. Alice laughed slightly before smiling back.

"It's quite alright Turtle, and no I don't thank goodness. Why were you crying before? Why are you here, don't you live by the sea?"

The Mock Turtles smile faded to a deep frown as he looked down at the ground fiddling with his flippers. "I was crying because I miss my friend ever so much."

"The Griffin?"

"Yes, he was called to help the queen you see. Patrolling the areas when they think there breaking in. I'm dreadfully lonely out here without him. None of the other creature here will give me the time of day. I want to go swimming but the fish can't stand me and shoo me away." He whimpered still looking at the ground.

"What area? Who do they think is getting in?" The hatter quickly walked a bit closer, hoping to interrupt before the Mock Turtle said too much.

"Surly there is something we can do to help? It's terrible to hear how those fish are treating you." Alice looked away for a moment thinking.

"What if we went swimming with you? A lot of people seem to know who I am and if you don't know me, then they surly know the heroism of the Hatter, "She looked behind her at the hatter and smiled softly, her pale face seeming to glow in the morning sun. "If we swam with you then I'm sure they will see you have very good friends and will want to spend much more time with you."

The turtles looked up from the ground, eyes bright with hope, "Would you really do that?"

"I would be honored to. Hatter, would you care to join us in a swim?" Alice asked innocently as she turned to face the hatter. Her smile was sincere, she wasn't trying to manipulate him or seem sweet, she genuinely was. He couldn't help but smile back at her as he spoke.

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful, Turtle, please just give us a few minutes so we could change into bathing suits."

The turtle nodded now smiling and Alice ran over to the hatter grabbing his hand and running back up towards the castle.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant had gotten back the castle and Alice rushed off to find her room and see if she had a bathing suit. The fates seem in her favor as there was one stripped bathing suit. It was a body suit that had sleeves that came down to her elbows and leggings that covered her knees. It was stripped with light blue and dark blue. She thought it might be a bit skimpy for walking back so she grabbed a coat from the closet to cover herself on the way back. She changed quickly, found some towels in a nearby bathroom and ran off to find the hatter.

Tarrant was much less ecstatic to go swimming in such attire. His bathing suit had two straps on each shoulder a little thicker then suspenders but the legging part of the bathing suit covered his knees. It was stripped with dark green and light green. After putting it on he felt dreadfully awkward, he didn't like being so bare. He was so used to having his lays of trinkets and things all about him, it felt so strange and unpleasant to be without them. He grabbed his hat none the less, I'll just take it off when we get there, He thought to himself. Just as he had his hat securely on his head he heard a knock on the door. He went over and opened it slightly to see it was Alice, wearing a long blue coat with towel under one of her arms.

"I hope I didn't bother you, one of the servants showed me the way to your room. Are you ready?"

"No not at all Alice, I'll be ready in a tic, just give me a moment."

Tarrant felt terribly embarrassed at his appearance and desperately wish he could swim in his normal clothes. He grabbed his coat and opened the door cautiously, feeling quite embarrassed about his appearance. Alice simply smiled at the hatter as he looked at her, innocent and happy as ever.

"Alright, let's go." She said as she began to walk and the hatter followed.

* * *

The Mock Turtle was already at the rivers edge ready to jump in when Alice and the hatter got back. He was clapping his flippers in excitement as they approached, Alice waved as she set the towels down as the Mock Turtle dived in. Alice gracefully removed her coat, sliding it from her slender frame and placed it on top of the towels. The hatter watched for a moment, then realized he was watching and removed his coat as well, folding it up before placing it on a pact of grass nearby. Alice really did look quite lovely in her swimming suit, the colors suited her, and it showed her figure off very well, the hatter pondered before shooing such thoughts away. Alice removed a ribbon from one of her pockets and tied her hair up in a pony tail, before rushing forward and diving into the water, much to the turtles delight. She resurfaced beside him, swimming circles around him, singing in a happy tone "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?" The turtle laugh a bit, dived down into the water then came up behind Alice splashing her a bit. "Alice, you swim well enough o be a retile, it's a pity you're a human." Alice laughed splashing back, "A pity indeed, if I was I would get to spend so much more time down here!" she giggled.

Tarrant slowly removed his hat and placed it on top of his coat walking to the waters edge. He placed his toe in the water, feeling that it was luke warm, then shook his foot of the water.

"Come along hatter! The waters wonderful!" Alice shouted waving an arm in the air from far off, the Mock Turtle swimming about her.

"I must admit something to you Alice, I'm not the best swimmer" Tarrant shouted back as he fidgeted with his fingers, looking down at the water at his feet. He heard splashing and looked up to see a drenched Alice walking up to him through the water. "Come now, it's not that hard I'll help you. "

"I think it might be best if I just stayed on the sidelines."

"Nonsense! If you're that nervous I'll teach you." She said calmly as she tugged his hand pulling him into the water.

"I'm not nervous, simply not overjoyed, I can swim just fine not as well as a reptile or an Alice apparently." The hatter replied in a pouting tone. Alice laughed a bit as she and the hatter stopped walking once the water was above the hatter's stomach. Alice fell back into the water, allowing her body to float as she began to do a back stroke around the hatter.

"If you can swim just fine then come with me and the Mock Turtle, I'm sure he will be overjoyed."

Tarrant merely watched Alice swim about him until she flipped onto her stomach and swam towards the Mock Turtle. He sighed heavily, then lowered himself into the water and swam towards them both. For some time he was a bit unsure of himself but with time he found himself to be far more confident in his swimming skills. All three of them swam around; playing various water games from the other land Alice was from. Like "Marco Polo" some strange game where you must be blind and attempt to find a person my shouting Marco and they would shout polo, it made no sense what so ever but hatter did find himself enjoying it.

Alice also insisted on having something called an underwater tea party, where one would make themselves sink to the bottom on the river, cross their legs and pretend they were having tea, holding an imaginary saucer in one hand and an imaginary tea cup in the other. Apparently Alice played this game with her sister when she was much younger and while Hatter believed it would be much better if there was actual tea involved, he did find it amusing in a silly sort of way.

Alice looked up to the sky to see that it was getting rather late, as it looked as if the sun would begin to set in a while. She informed the turtle that she and the hatter should probably get going as they had not had lunch or dinner yet. The turtles face quickly turned to a deep frown before he wailed in desperation, "Wait! I have just one thing to show you before you go!" And with that he dived down into the water. Alice looked to the hatter who merely shrugged his shoulders. Alice then dived down to follow the turtle and the hatter dived to follow Alice. Deep in the depts. Of the water there was a cave opening, and with a gesture of his flipper Alice and the hatter followed him into it, resurfacing in a rather large open area with several oil lamps, a large rug and even a cupboard. The Mock Turtle went on to explain that this was a hiding place he had discovered when he was young and he had brought a few amenities to make it more comfortable. While it wasn't particularly extravagant or exciting, Alice thanked the turtle for sharing this secret with her and the hatter.

Once everyone came back to the surface of the river Alice and the hatter walked out of the water bidding their goodbyes to the Mock Turtle after drying off and packing up their things. Neither of them talked must, per haps some tide chit chat as they walked back up to the castle, but nothing more. Once they got there they grabbed something quickly from the kitchen since they had been informed by a servant that they had missed the dinner service. Alice was brought Abby as she and the hatter came out of the kitchen, and found that she had once again been forced into a dress. Abby did however seem to be less resistant to the dress and she didn't fidget nearly as much as she had this morning. The Servant also told Alice that the queen wished to speak to her and after that she wished to see the hatter. So Alice parted ways with the hatter to go to the queen on her main balcony.

Upon walking on top the balcony, the queen turned, raising her hands lightly as she nodded to Alice and Alice nodded her head back in respect.

"Alice, you have been gone for some time, did you enjoy your hours with the Mock Turtle? He seems to be in unusually high spirits." She gently titled her head down, gesturing towards the water, where the fading light of the sun showed the Mock Turtle swimming about with fish following.

"Oh my! I'm so glad it worked, he's usually so melancholy." Alice said looking up from the river to the queen, who gave a simple smile before looking off into the distance.

"Alice, I have decided to hold a ball in honor of your return to Underland…"

Alice winced a bit, looking away. She had heard the queen speak of a ball before but she still didn't really want to go, she didn't actually care for such formal occasions.

"…and, since it is to honor you as well as all you have done for Underland, I should like for you to be involved in it's planning."

"What?" Alice turned back to the queen somewhat started.

"Yes, I assure you I will not burden you with heavy tastes, but just a few things would be nice. For instance, surly you other land has some sort of dances; perhaps you could one of my organizers the dance so that they might have the court ready for the event. Other then that you might give an opinion to décor, music you favor, things of that nature."

The queen turned from looking into the distance to looking into the soft amber eyes of Alice. She could sense her unease at her request and placed her porcelain white hand on Alice's shoulder.

"This is merely a request, no a command. You are free to do as you wish."

Alice forced a small smile, looking down at the ground for a moment. _How can I say no? After all they have done for me, and she really isn't asking too much. _She looked back at the queen and nodded, still smiling. "I would be happy to help, of course."

The queens' face seemed to brighten at her acceptance of the task, moving her hand from Alice's shoulder to the air.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Now I'm sure that you would like to wash up after swimming about in the river, the servant will show you the way." The queen said as she gently put her hands on Alice's back giving the lightest push. Alice walked out of the balcony, waving to the hatter as she passed him heading towards the balcony.

Alice dropped Abby off in her room before being directed to the bathroom down the hall. It was a massive room with domed ceilings, a large round steaming back then lowered into the marble flooring. Alice looked about to see that no one else was there after the servant left. Seeing no one around she stripped and lowered herself into the hot water, scrubbing away the dirt and grim collected from the days events. After that Alice just sat back in the warmth of the water and thought of the days events. It was so strange that she had been down there for so long and had not noticed it_. Time fly's when ones having fun. _She thought of the hatter, who had been a good enough sport to come swimming with her. He really was rather pleasant to be around, when he wasn't in a fit or rage, but even then once he was pulled out of it he could be very pleasant.

She continued to ponder this as she got dressed and went back to her room. Abby had struggled out of her dress and was sleeping on top of it, Alice smiled and kissed her lightly on the head before getting into her own bed.

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Magenta."

A small smile crept across her face. _You're right hatter, it is fun to say._

Alice rolled over, curling up next to a pillow and nodded off to sleep, the small smile still on her soft face as she began to dream.

* * *

**A/N:** so what did you think? R&R for the next chapter !! :)


End file.
